creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:41488p
Archive I took the liberty of archiving your talk page for you, as it was getting kinda big. Hope you don't mind. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 15:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) RE theres a Jeff the killer image category. Wait, theres IMAGE categories? If there are, it would be more appropiate to add these to anything hat involves Jeff The Killer (Jane, Fanmade helpers, fanmade art, e.t.c) but just on images, not on stories. Also Cleric should know more stuff than I do. Majin112 (talk) 15:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) WHAT WHEN DID I DO THAT?! Majin112 (talk) 15:33, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Srry 41488, I was over-reacting. It's just what my Asperger's Syndrome does to me. Plz forgive me for that message. RE That guy who you asked if he wrote 1999 didnt do it, he was putting other users sigs on talk pages and impersonating many user (Cleric, Me, Ben, and many others) Majin112 (talk) 19:13, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: GOD MOTHERFUCKING DAMMIT I changed my name because I can. And now that it's changed, there's no goin' back. So DEAL WITH IT. And take a dancing Rayman on your talk page! I hope it DOES burn! Be a man! I have no idea what you just said. Ah well, take the four Raymans! How I feel about your ending chat ban. Yay! :D - CrashingCymbal (talk) 16:11, June 24, 2013 (UTC) thx for the edit Thanks for the edit senserly Mr.e Re: How? Because the laptop at my uncle and aunt's is slightly more advanced than the one at my house, so I can edit, but not chat and shit. And yeah, this is my last day here unfortunately. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 16:53, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Substituting Just to make this perfectly clear: ONLY substitute talk page templates. With a few exceptions, substituting of non-talk page templates (e.g. BAD) is discouraged. Also, the BAD tag has a new feature: including the date which a page was tagged so you don't have to look through the revision history every time to make sure a page isn't past its due date. The way to do this is by putting the date in the template's second parameter. This can be done in at least three ways: }} (manually type out the date) (five tildes renders the current time stamp, like (UTC)) }} (The "d" template, when substituted (yes, this is one of the "exceptions"), will automatically swap in the current date so you don't have to do it manually. This is slightly easier than just typing it out manually.) This renders "( )" (or "( (UTC))" if you used the tildes) beside the "THIS PAGE CONTAINS SOME OR ALL OF THE FOLLOWING:" message. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 00:01, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Don't get overweight huh? You're no fun. Goodbye 414, I'll miss your crazy ass shenanigans. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 03:04, June 29, 2013 (UTC) There, there, 414. It's not really goodbye, after all. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 03:17, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Ftaghn Talk 12:05, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Mistake I'm confused. When I added the category, it said "Ghost" existed. Must've been a glitch. Ho hum. WednesdayMickey (talk) 20:40, July 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: How many categories did he create? You forgot to specifiy that. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 16:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Again, if I don't know the numbef of categories in the second offense, I can't give the ban. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 21:34, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sorry! - CrashingCymbal (talk) 01:00, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Review Hey 414 do you have any time for a review? If you do, please review Cuil Theory its my best pasta. MEMJ0123 (talk) 05:27, July 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: I wrote version 1, and Version 2. MEMJ0123 (talk) 14:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Also go right ahead, I would love to see what you could make. MEMJ0123 (talk) 15:12, July 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Version one was written by me, soon after, someone made v2, and made that wiki, the person contacted me, and sent me a link, after that I was asked if I could add something. After that, I simply wrote about the negative cuils, and added somet stuff to the main article, and sent it to them. Once again, feel free to make a sequel. MEMJ0123 (talk) 21:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Also I want tho leave the cuil theory behind, I want to make something different now. MEMJ0123 (talk) 21:26, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey 414. Heres my new page Micro 2 a sequel to Micro. Any chance you could read, and review them? MEMJ0123 (talk) 04:32, July 20, 2013 (UTC) RE Let me say, i only wrote SOME of the stories. MEMJ0123 (talk) 05:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *I MEMJ0123 (talk) 17:22, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Page fixed Yes it is cliche but none the less I fixed the paragraphs http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/We_Did_This Never sleep with cacti. They sting. (talk) 18:02, July 21, 2013 (UTC) PROJECT CLEANUP: Sucesfull. I have cleaned out ALL of the marked for review pastas, and all of the needs editing pastas. Check it out. Marked for review Needs Editing. RE: Blogicle It has been done. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:25, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey. 414 if your windering who this is, its Majin, I remade my account. BrownArrow (talk) 20:01, July 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Just the begining of the new journey. BrownArrow (talk) 03:27, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Still getting used to the site Thanks for the heads up. I'll be more careful with the categories.SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:34, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :How did my first story here sound? Horror is a brand new thing for me to write, so I really didn't go all out. Though what were your thoughts?SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:44, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :I'd like that, thank you.SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Dude, that pasta of mine you just deleted? IT WAS A TROLL PASTA, OK?! Lolno we don't need any more trollpastas here. Also remember to sign your talk page posts with four tildes. A tilde is this sign: ~. EternalChaos413 (talk) 00:51, August 6, 2013 (UTC) USER SUBMISSIONS 414 PLEASE ACTUALLY LIST YOUR OC ON THE USER SUBMISSIONS PAGE OR I MIGHT HAVE TO REMOVE THEIR OC TAGS K THX. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 23:05, August 7, 2013 (UTC) IF THEY DON'T HAVE OC ON THEM THEN I'M GONNA HAVE TO REMOVE YOU FROM USER SUBMISSIONS ALSO THIS: User Submissions Removal One or more pages you have listed on the User Submissions page were removed from your section as they were not tagged with the OC category. If you fail to mark a page as OC after adding it to the Submissions page again, your account will be blocked from editing as per the rules about OC and User Submissions. This block will increase for every infraction thereafter. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 04:23, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/?diff=477129&oldid=476058 — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 04:27, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vacation Yeah, I'm back, and I'm probably not gonna edit full time until I'm chatting and really back on the wiki. Also, keep your porn to yourself please. As for if it's allowed, I'm not sure, But I think not. Mainly due tothe fact that somebody I banned posted a blue waffle on my page and Skelly took it down immediatly. Poor Skelly, taking one for the team. You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough. (talk) 07:10, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:HEY I IZ SERY BBY. 4GIV ME. Never sleep with cacti. They sting. (talk) 12:46, August 18, 2013 (UTC) TOM CRUISE IS MICHIGAN! SO, OKEY. I DECIDED TO MAEK A MAP 4 U! HOPE U LYK IT Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 23:43, August 19, 2013 (UTC)Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. Edit summaries Hey, if you've got something to say to Majin about her removing the M4R tag haphazardly, do you think you could post a message on her talk page rather than spam commentary in the edit summaries? That is not what those are supposed to be used for, kk. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 07:27, August 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sure, I will now scan all of the pastas I edit with MS word. Also, the template on your user page isn't working. BrownArrow (talk) 00:35, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Testing This is a test of the admin notification system [[User:Princess Platinum|''Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Final Notification (Admin Only) To use admin notify please visit http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminNotify [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin notification system? I'm an admin, lemme in! To Use To use AdminNotify you must visit (ignore the redlink it is a valid page). You then click the Notify button. A modal will pop up asking for your input. After typing your message click submit. NOTE: please wait up to 6 sedonds before leaving the page and only click the button once okay. Clicking it repeatedly will keep activatimg the system and therefore spamming everyone with messages. Leaving the page to soon will result in not everyone getting the message. Thank you for your time and cooperation e.o [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:47, August 25, 2013 (UTC) test I am testing the new feature to see if it works. So um... Flareon. 19:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Profile edit Hey, I edited your profile so that it's the actual template instead of the template code so it updates automatically. Hope this is alright with you. 00:26, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Do Not Give Wolfen Chat Moderator As he lost his rights before he has been barred permanently from obtaining such rights. (VCROC ignore this) [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk'']] 19:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Thanks for all the laughs, you're an awesome person. Seeya around. I posted some contact info on my blog. Scorch933 "Your Companion Cube". (talk) 01:54, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Critic's Ban Do not extend, shorten, or tamper with the ban of Critic of Sadness. The time has been set appropriately and it will stay in said time. VCROC, please ignore this as it does not concern you. 00:09, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Page in Jeff the killer category sigh*... Looks like I'm going to have to file another bug report. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 22:45, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate File Deletion Protocol This should probably come as no surprise, but I'm seeing redlink images on older pages. When you delete photos that are listed as being on other pages, please tell what the dupe file is, please.